


Living *Our* Truth

by KaytheJay



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Dan and Phil had a secret but they decided to reveal it to their audience.





	Living *Our* Truth

"Are you sure you're ready to reveal our secret?" Phil said, looking over at Dan. He smiled.  
"I mean, we've already come out," he replied, "I don't think there's much else to hide." Dan shrugged.  
"Daddy!" their daughter, Quinn, said running up and jumping into Dan's lap. "Video?" she asked. Dan nodded.  
"Yeah," Dan said really enthusiastically, "We're getting ready to post it now. You can click the button." Dan put the mouse on the "upload video" button and put Quinn's hand on it. She smiled and in her excitement she moved the mouse off the button. Dan guided her back to the right button. She giggled when the screen changed to having a bar. "Look, when that bar fills up, you're going to be famous!" Dan said. Quinn squealed in delight.  
"Famous?" She giggled. "Like Daddy and Papa!" she said. Dan smiled and looked over at Phil.  
"Yes. Just like me and Papa," Dan said.  
They'd wanted to keep Quinn off the internet for a number of reasons. Obviously the top one was that they weren't out to the internet in any form. None of their followers knew for sure that they were gay, much less that they were married. They weren't going to be able to explain them having a kid together without doing a lot of other explaining.They also wanted to keep some parts of their private life to themselves, their daughter included on that list. They didn't see a reason that Quinn be seen or talked about in a video. They weren't vloggers in the sense that their entire lives were online. They were "vloggers" in the sense that their content is personality based rather than anything else. Talking about their daughter just never seemed relevant. What changed was the fact that they decided that in order to fully be living their truths, they had to admit to the internet a few big things that deserve their own video, rather than just shoving it all in one of their coming out videos.  
"Done, done, done!" Quinn said once the bar filled all the way up. Dan and Phil looked at each other and smiled as they published the video. Phil went straight for tweeting about it while Dan set up Phil's Tumblr post about it. "Watch?" Quinn asked. Dan nodded.  
"Of course, baby," Dan replied. Phil rolled his chair over to be closer to Dan and their daughter as Dan hit play on the video.  
"Hey guys," Phil on the video said. "So, you've read the title. You're probably confused as to what that means." Phil shrugged. "Well, you all know that Dan posted a video back in March of 2018 called "Trying to live my truth." By now you are all aware that that was a video that was meant to give Dan the space he needed to be able to come out, no matter how long that took."  
"Papa!" Quinn said and tried to touch the screen.  
"Don't touch Quinny," Phil said. Quinn put her hands down.  
"Well there are a few more secrets that we've been keeping from you that I think are quite important to tell your audience, which is why I've titled this video 'Living Our Truth.' But what the heck does any of that mean." Video Phil smiled. "Dan, do you want to come join me?" video Phil shouted even though in reality Dan had been just behind the camera and not at all in the hallway. The video jumped to Dan sitting and holding Quinn beside Phil.  
“This is our daughter, Quinn,” Dan said. “And I do mean she is literally ours, not like that dog joke we did back in the ‘Giving the people what they want’ video.”  
“Say hi Quinn,” Phil said. Quinn waved at the camera. Dan’s heart melted just watching the video and he could see in the video that he’d had the same reaction while filming.  
“Now we know that you must have questions, lots of questions,” Dan said.  
“And we’ll try and answer them in another video,” Phil said. “But we know the number one is why didn’t we tell you sooner?” Dan smiled at the camera and back down at Quinn. He opened his hands and allowed Quinn to play with his hands.  
“I didn’t feel ready to come out to all of you,” Dan said. “And two men having a child together, well you kind of can read between the lines. You would all assume we’d gotten married and obviously that we’re gay. You’re not wrong,” Dan said, holding up his left hand to show off his wedding and engagement rings. “But I really wasn’t ready to tell people on the internet that.”  
“Plus, like we’ve said a million times before, we’re private people,” Phil added in. “Telling you about Quinn felt almost wrong. It felt like a detail that we wanted to keep for ourselves. She’s our princess and she’s not nearly old enough to even know what’s going on right now.” Phil looked lovingly to Quinn.  
“But obviously we’ve changed our minds about that. Now don’t go expecting lots of child content because we’re still trying to figure out the boundaries that we want to set up for Quinn that we think she’d be ok with as she gets older. Of course, as she gets old enough to set her own boundaries and tell us what she wants, we’re going to let her do just that. But for now it is up to us,” Dan said.  
“We changed our minds because we knew that we couldn’t keep such big secrets away from you for very long. Quicker than we’d like, Quinn is going to be old enough to be online or old enough that she’s going to want to go with us when we go to things like VidCon or whatever the case may be. Though I suppose the main reason we left her with my mum for VidCon and while we were on tour was because we hadn’t told you guys about her and we couldn’t logic our way into explaining why we had someone else’s kid with us,” Phil said.  
“But also because I felt bad keeping secrets from you,” Dan said. “I don’t want to be that guy who keeps everything from his followers. You all are very important to us. And this is huge.” Quinn started squirming in Dan’s arms, so Dan let her go and they stopped the video. They opened Twitter to see what people were saying and how they were replying to the video.  
And most of it was positive.  
There were a few people who were upset that they’d kept a secret that big away from them for such a long time, but most everyone was happy to see that they were happily married and raising their daughter. The two of them took some time to reply to some tweets and “heart” some likes under the video before putting their phones in their pockets. They had a daughter whom they loved. And she needed dinner.  
“I’m glad to have that out in the open now,” Dan said. Phil nodded.  
“Now we can go out as a family instead of sending one of us out for errands so that we didn’t get caught with her.” Dan laughed.  
“Yeah, because who was going to believe that we were babysitting this child while she calls us Daddy and Papa,” Dan replied with a smile.  
“And correcting her was just going to confuse her,” Phil said. He leaned in to kiss Dan on the cheek then got up to go get some dinosaur nuggets for Quinn, her favorite. Dan sighed.  
“How did I get so lucky?” He whispered to himself. He turned off the computer and got up to go join his family for a nice dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
Find me on Tumblr @lesbaphannie


End file.
